Doctor's Code
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: Garnier Hospital Supplementary. Multiple pairings, main one being ErikRaoul slash. Though there is het in this one.
1. Money

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Garnier Hospital Supplementary. Multiple pairings, main one being Erik/Raoul.  
Warning(s): slash  
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul, mentions of Raoul/Christine and Erik/Christine  
Word Count: 865

A/N: This is barely recognizable as POTO anymore, but I said I was going to do some sort of continuation and here it is.  
Story note: This isn't your normal continuation. It's a drabble dump, more or less, and just like Human Anatomy, it won't be updated regularly. Additionally, these drabbles are in no shape or form in chronological order and therefore you will probably be confused several times – I'll be sure to add some sort of comment in the end to get you back on track though. :D

o.o.o.o

Doctor's Code  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

Chapter 01 - Money

o.o.o.o

Raoul rounded the couch when Erik didn't respond to him. He stood directly in front of the television, finding the optimum location to block the program. "You're rich?" It was less a question than it was a shocked accusation.

Erik finally looked at him. Reaching over, he grabbed the remote to turn the TV off. He rather expected this conversation would require his entire attention. "Rich? Filthy rich?" He shrugged. "What's the difference?"

"But," Raoul floundered. He thought of all the time they'd spent together and knew that at some point there would have been an appropriate time to inform him of said fact. But no. He'd had to find out from _his brother. _"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have mattered?" Erik countered abruptly.

Taken aback for a moment by the harshness of his voice, Raoul paused to really look at Erik: tense, which now that Raoul thought of it was uncommon nowadays; eyes practically blank with the effort to keep himself from revealing too much; and a clenched jaw that made one particular tendon in his jaw to protrude past the surrounding muscles, which meant that Erik was bracing himself for bad news.

"No." Raoul answered, eyes unhesitatingly meeting Erik's. He made sure his voice was even, realizing he probably hadn't approached this subject properly. "Of course not."

But whatever Erik saw in his eyes, he didn't believe. "Does it make a difference now?" He turned the television back on. "Do you want me to pay rent, pay for my half of it since I'd started living here?" Raoul couldn't quite believe it, but Erik sounded pissy. "Maybe groceries? I can do that. Or do you want me to buy the building so you never have to pay again?"

At a loss for what else he could say, Raoul simply refused. "No. It's not…"

Erik raised the volume of the television, pointedly ignoring him.

"No, Erik," Raoul shouted, competing against some newscaster. He grabbed the remote from him almost too easily before turning the television off again. The room was suddenly enveloped in silence; all he could hear was their combined breathing. Raoul looked at Erik expectantly, and it took several moments before Erik met his eyes.

"It's not about the money," Raoul shook his head. "I have money. I don't want you around because you can financially support me." Erik crossed his arms across his chest, clearly unimpressed. Raoul tried to relieve some of the tension by adding jokingly, "Although from what I heard, you could support several me's."

Erik reluctantly grinned at the thought. "Now, _that's _an idea." He muttered just loud enough for Raoul to hear, "I'll have to send my money somewhere useful, like cloning."

Raoul gave a short laugh before becoming serious again, intent to make Erik understand. "You know it's _not_ about the money. It's about keeping something this big from me."

Leaning forward, Erik grabbed the edge of Raoul's shirt, tugging him so that he stood between his legs. Glancing down before back up at Raoul, he said in faux sincerity, "You know my policy about keeping big things from you."

He smirked, but Raoul wouldn't be swayed, even when his lips nearly quirked into a smile. He frowned and remarked, "It's like I don't even know you."

Erik loosely held him around his waist, close enough so that Raoul couldn't see his expression. "You know the only part of me that matters." The statement was muffled.

Raoul tried to frown still but couldn't fight the grin. "Damn you. This is important."

"What are you thinking about?" Erik replied, leaning backwards. "I mean it." And he wasn't smirking anymore. "You know the me that matters."

Raoul stared at him, agape. He couldn't believe that a line like that had come from Erik.

Before he could continue to bask in this newfound romantic side of him, Erik sank back into the couch, pulling Raoul to sit beside him as he turned the TV back on. "I like this loft anyway," he said as though they hadn't shared that serious moment before, "I thought that once you realized I was rich, you'd want to move or something."

Managing to break his gaze from Erik, Raoul looked around the loft. It wasn't quite as empty as it had once been. Erik didn't have much in terms of physical possessions other than his clothes. But, he was getting there. More books than his own were piling the shelves. There was a new clock, some art piece Raoul didn't actually understand, and some other small paraphernalia. There were paints randomly spread across the room. One wall was half filled with a mural that Erik would randomly work on when inspiration hit.

The mural had started off as something dark and blurry, like looking through gauze, but slowly the highlights, the bright spots that had been just mere splotches in the beginning were starting to take focus, the darkness nothing but a background.

Raoul settled into the couch, leaning heavily on Erik. He focused on the program Erik had chosen, some opera in a language Raoul couldn't determine just yet but was certain Erik somehow knew. "I like this loft, too."

o.o.o.o

End chapter 01

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Chapter Review: So, sleuths, what have we gathered? At some point in the future, Erik lives with Raoul in his apartment, Raoul's a little slow on the uptake about Erik's confession of 'I can have anything I want in life', and money is a touchy spot for Erik (and that he can throw one hell of a hissy fit).


	2. Songbirds

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Garnier Hospital Supplementary. Multiple pairings, main one being Erik/Raoul.  
Warning(s): slash   
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul, mentions of Raoul/Christine and Erik/Christine  
Word Count: 1,830

A/N: Probably not as edited as it should be. Sorry about that.  
Story note: This one digs deep into the past. Sort of.

o.o.o.o

Doctor's Code  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

Chapter 02 - Songbirds

o.o.o.o

"Hi."

Christine clutched her father's hand and stared at the boy before her. His blond hair was short, standing up at odd angles in a manner that gave her the impression that he'd taken scissors to it himself. He was dressed immaculately in a light blue sailor suit, the hem of which he worried between two small chubby hands, but despite that, he smiled brightly.

"I'm Raoul," his voice was nearly as high as hers, she noted.

Christine took a step back and tried to hide behind her father's legs. He laughed at the action before gently pushing her forward, but when she didn't say anything, he asked, "And how old are you, Raoul?"

Proudly holding up a hand, he replied, "Five."

"Oh," Mr. Daae smiled indulgently at the child, "my daughter's five, too."

Raoul grinned even wider. He opened his mouth to say something when a shout from across the hall interrupted him.

"Raoul!" A teenager jogged towards them. He slowed to a walk when he saw who Raoul was talking to. Clearing his throat nervously, he addressed the adult formally, "Mr. Daae. I apologize if my brother is bothering you."

"Philippe," Raoul whispered harshly at him, scowling.

Mr. Daae shook his head. "He was not bothering us at all. In fact, he was introducing himself. And," he glanced back down at Raoul to urge him to continue, "he was about to say something to my daughter."

Raoul looked from Mr. Daae to his daughter before stating, "Your singing is pretty."

Christine blushed and tried to hide behind her father's legs again.

Mr. Daae crouched down so that he could whisper to his daughter. "Don't you want to thank him?"

She shook her head quickly enough that her curls fell in front of her face.

"That's okay," Raoul shrugged and patted her shoulder. "It's pretty even if you don't say you're welcome."

Philippe tugged him back to his side quickly, but Raoul only looked up at him in confusion.

Mr. Daae lifted Christine up and chuckled, "Your brother's going to be quite the lady's man when he's older."

o.o.o

Raoul looked at his sneakers. He'd tuned out his teacher's voice the best he could. She'd been going on for what felt like hours now, and it wasn't as though he'd never heard this lecture before. He was just waiting to get the note she would inevitably want him to bring home to be signed. A sigh threatened to come out; a note from school always meant that he'd hear another lecture from his father telling him to quit choir.

"If you're not interested in choir, you shouldn't have joined," Miss Valerius scolded. She paused, already knowing that Raoul wasn't really paying attention. She knew the Chagny child was good. He tried his best in classes and normally he could behave, but as she'd found with all young children, boys especially, they couldn't help but be disruptive. She simply couldn't understand why he would become disruptive during choir when he normally sat the straightest and sang the loudest.

She asked directly, "Why were you talking?"

He looked up, just to make sure it wasn't a rhetorical question. "I _am _interested. I don't mean to talk. We just…" He hesitated to tell her the truth.

"Well?" She prompted. He couldn't have suddenly stopped liking choir. He'd even been ecstatic with the music she'd chosen.

"We," he bit his lower lip in thought before blurting out, "we don't sound good."

She nearly grinned at his response. He truly sounded dejected at the fact that they had yet to perfect the song. Hiding her smile behind a cough, she said pointedly, "That is why we practice, Raoul. _Practice_."

Raoul nodded as he knew he should. In his opinion though, when they'd gotten the sheet music the week before, the other students should have gone home and practiced by themselves as he had.

Miss Valerius sighed. "Go home. Try to behave when we meet next and I won't have to send a letter home."

Raoul looked at her with wide eyes, nodding vigorously. "I will. I promise."

She made shoo-ing motions with her hands. Before she could change her mind about the note, he quickly gathered his bag and ran out of the classroom. In his haste, he almost ran past Christine.

"Christine." He skidded to a halt, brightening notably upon seeing her. "You waited."

"Again?" She asked, hands on her hips.

He shrugged. Grinning roguishly at her, he added, "I only like the songs you sing. You know I can't help it."

Christine only rolled her eyes at him. Generally immune to his behavior, she still couldn't help but blush at his praise. "You like it when Miss Valerius sings," she pointed out. "_You_ like singing as well, and you like a lot of other people's voices. In fact," she said smugly, "you just don't like people who sing poorly."

Raoul paused in consideration. That was all very true. "Well, I still think that there's no one in all of junior high who sings as well you do."

She smiled gratefully because she knew that Raoul truly did believe that. Not wanting to continue this line of conversation, she resorted to the only sure way to distract him. "Let's go to the hospital already or else we'll be late. Your brother will be wondering where we are."

Glancing at his watch, he gasped. "Philippe's going to be _so_ mad at me."

o.o.o

"Roses again, Raoul?" She clutched the bouquet to her chest.

Raoul leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. "How could I not?" He glanced at the stage that she had just been upon. They stood at the three point line on the basketball court; the gymnasium doubled as a general auditorium for these small events. Raoul wondered if they would have to use the actual auditorium if Christine were to sing again. He was certain she would bring in a larger crowd. Leaning a bit on one of the metal folding chairs, he said earnestly, "You sang the solo beautifully."

Christine blushed. "I was lucky," she admitted. "It was only because Gabriel was sick."

He shrugged. He never did believe Gabriel sang better than Christine, but Christine was always telling him he was biased. "Yes, that was lucky, but did you hear the audience go wild after you'd sung?"

Her eyes grew distant for a moment before she replied, "Don't think I don't know that was mostly you."

He laughed. "Be glad I wasn't on the stage behind you or else I would have made a scene."

She rolled her eyes. "You mean, I should be glad that Mr. Reyer scares you."

"He doesn't scare me." Raoul retorted but heard how defensive he'd sounded. So, he added, "Choir shouldn't be that difficult."

"We're not in grade school anymore. Of course it'll be more difficult." Christine looked around the gymnasium and saw that almost everyone had already left.

Raoul offered his arm, which she took easily, holding onto him tightly. They had begun to spend less and less time together. She almost missed the days when he had followed her eagerly into choir.

She said a little wistfully, "You don't have time between all your volunteering anyway."

He glanced down at her, as though hearing the tone. "I would've _made_ time." His voice was completely serious. "You know that, right?"

Looking at him, she didn't have a doubt in her mind that he would have simply to be with her. "Yes. I do."

o.o.o

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Raoul tilted his head back to lean it against the bathroom door. Eyes shut, he focused past the sound of running water to hear an unfamiliar song being sung by an all-too familiar voice. So caught up in the music, he didn't hear the shower being turned off and the curtain being pushed aside. However, he did manage to jerk away from the door when it opened suddenly.

Erik quirked an eyebrow at him.

Blushing, Raoul scrambled to his feet. "Erik."

Smirking at his blush, Erik mocked, "Do you need to use the toilet?"

"No, I was just…" Raoul looked down, feeling more blood rush to his cheeks before looking away to the side.

"Making sure I don't fall again, huh?" Erik didn't even attempt to hide his annoyance but tempered as it was, he'd obviously expected as much from Raoul already.

Seeing an out, Raoul took it. As apologetic as he could manage, he replied, "You never know when the attacks hit and most household accidents do occur in the bathroom." He was going to continue babbling, but Erik cut him off.

"You were always reluctant giving me sponge baths and now you won't leave me alone."

Raoul laughed, "Yeah. What do you know?"

"You have a horrible fake laugh," Erik pointed out. Crossing his arms across his chest, he asked, "Why are you really here?"

"Um…" Raoul still couldn't quite look at him. He wondered if he should just lie to Erik but really couldn't come up with a reason why he had to. "You sing, huh?"

"Yeah. So?" Erik asked expectantly.

That was a good question. Raoul didn't know why it mattered that Erik sang. All he knew was that when he'd been doing his sporadic check to make sure Erik hadn't hurt himself in the bathroom, he'd heard him singing. Raoul had been caught in that single moment and leaving had not been an option. He couldn't put the feeling of hearing Erik's voice or the way it moved him into words. Before he could censor himself, he said, "Your singing is pretty."

Erik scrutinized him for a long moment in shocked silence before teasing, "Is that a turn on?" He moved closer and Raoul took several steps back to increase the distance between them.

"You're blushing," he noted.

"Erik." Raoul forced himself to meet his eyes. "You're naked."

He glanced down as though that were brand new information. "I took a shower." He took a step closer, and Raoul knew he would soon be running out of space.

"And you're not in the shower anymore," Raoul nearly stammered. He was looking everywhere but at him directly. It had been easier to ignore his nakedness when the older man hadn't been approaching him with a mischievous grin.

"I forgot to bring clothes."

Raoul's back hit a wall. "And a towel?"

Cornering him, Erik moved so close Raoul could swear his clothes were getting damp even though they weren't actually touching.

"I prefer air drying."

Forcing out a scoff, Raoul shouldered past him, making sure to avoid touching unnecessary places and strode quickly down the hall.

Erik grinned, watching him go with a leer.

Raoul paused suddenly. Turning, he purposefully eyed Erik up and down. "With you, the answer's yes."

"What?" Erik asked, taken aback by the bold deliberateness of Raoul's gaze on his body.

It was finally Raoul's turn to smirk, "It _is_ a turn on."

o.o.o.o

End chapter 02

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Chapter Review: So, sleuths, what have we gathered? Raoul's a rebel and even in this 'verse has a thing for a good voice. :D Some things never change, right?

Sneaky Erik coming out of the bathroom naked. :D


	3. Show Some Effort

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Garnier Hospital Supplementary. Multiple pairings, main one being Erik/Raoul.  
Warning(s): slash   
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul, mentions of Raoul/Christine and Erik/Christine  
Word Count: 968

A/N: Sexual harassment? What's that phrase mean? XD  
Story note: Just a quick bite of their time in the hospital. Erik's still got a ways to go before he can go home (wherever that is).

o.o.o.o

Doctor's Code  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

Chapter 03 – Show some effort

o.o.o.o

Along with the hem of the hospital gown, Raoul held Erik's ankle firmly and pressed forward, making sure his leg bent properly. "Now try to stretch out."

"Ugh…" The muscles in Erik's leg tensed, but there was very little pressure against him.

They were well into their physical therapy session for the day and Erik had been doing rather poorly. If he were anyone else, Raoul would have said that he was becoming disheartened and simply going through a slight depression regarding his progress. The thing was that Erik didn't become depressed and considering his progression, there was no reason for him to feel badly. He was doing incredibly well; Raoul couldn't be more proud of him. So, if the physical and the mental aspects weren't the problem, it _had _to be somehow related to Erik's stubborn streak.

"You're not even trying."

"Ugh."

A slight push against his arms was all that happened. Raoul narrowed his eyes at the bandages on Erik's face. Listening a little longer to the sound of his grunts, Raoul realized just what he was doing. He released Erik's leg so that it rested, foot planted on the bed and knee bent like his other leg. Crossing his arms, completely not amused, he said, "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" It never boded well when Erik asked questions in that tone of voice.

Sighing exaggeratedly, Raoul replied, "You're making that noise on purpose." As casually as he could manage, he leaned against one of Erik's legs and was pleased when it held, apparently effortlessly now. Erik _had _been holding back lately.

"I'm trying to push like you told me to." Erik shrugged, but nonchalance never looked or sounded right when Erik attempted it. Raoul guessed it had something to do with his tone of voice or the way he was intense about everything.

"You were..." Raoul leaned a little more heavily on Erik's leg just to gauge exactly how much he'd been holding back. He motioned vaguely, a light blush coloring his cheeks at the mere thought of specifically voicing what he believed Erik to be doing, "moaning."

"I can't make noise when I try to push?" He responded quickly, but the defensive tone was less than what it should have been if he'd truly been offended. He added, "I hear it's quite common when putting forth effort."

"Just…"

Erik moved his leg and Raoul fell forward, barely catching himself as he dropped between Erik's legs. He managed to cushion his fall with an arm on either side of Erik so that he didn't crush him. When Erik didn't even jerk in response, Raoul glared. Pushing himself up with a sigh, he glanced down in surprise then up at Erik's bandages. "You did that on purpose."

Erik replied. "My leg couldn't hold your weight anymore. I'm still weak."

Raoul might have believed that last remark if he hadn't sounded so smug. He pointedly looked down on what he'd fallen on.

Erik squeezed his knees inward to pull Raoul closer. "It's for you."

Raoul facepalmed, his face heating up at the blatant sexual remark. "You didn't just say that." And even though he rather expected it from Erik, he could never seem to control the blood that always rushed to his face. Inadvertently glancing down at Erik's erection again, he flushed even more. He tried to step back but Erik wrapped his legs around his waist to keep him in place. He'd _definitely_ been holding back in their physical therapy. He had a feeling that if he tried to move any further, Erik would be dragged along.

"It's natural, Doc," he used the term mockingly, "and it's not the first time I've had one during our sessions."

Raoul quickly averted his eyes, leaning back to create some illusion of distance between them. It was quite difficult to ignore the fact that Erik was pressed against his abdomen. "You never conspired to make me fall on it before."

"Hazards of the occupation." Erik said blithely. How that was possible when they were in such a compromising position was a mystery to Raoul.

His own voice was choked when he replied, "Hardly."

Erik pushed himself up so that he was leaning on his elbows, and Raoul spared a moment to wonder exactly what Erik's range of motion was. "This can't be the first time you've come upon a patient's erection?"

"You're right," Raoul tried to lean further back but only strained his back unnecessarily, "but might I point out, they don't flaunt it in my face."

"Well, they're not trying hard enough then."

Raoul couldn't help but look at him in confusion. "Trying hard enough to do what?"

"Get your attention. Conspire to have you do more than fall on them."

There was no way Erik wasn't smirking at him. Or perhaps leering. Taking in a fortifying breath, Raoul leaned forward to close some of the distance between them. He was inordinately pleased when Erik laid back down. Placing his hands on either side of Erik's waist, he nodded his head in defeat.

"They probably _aren't_ trying hard enough." Clearing his throat nervously, he added, "But like I told you before, I think you should conspire to do that when you're not in the hospital any longer. You always have my attention regardless."

There was a moment when Raoul wasn't sure Erik was going to let him go, and he truly did not know what he would do then. The panic was already setting in when Erik unwrapped his legs from Raoul's waist albeit reluctantly.

Taking a large step away and straightening his clothing, Raoul shook his head at his own gullibility. His heart was pounding erratically and he was certain his hands were trembling. "I presume this is why you specifically asked for the hospital gown today?"

o.o.o.o

End chapter 03

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Chapter Review: Erik's such a perv, but I've got a soft spot for badTouch!Erik. Can you imagine just how much Erik was purposefully flashing Raoul? :D


End file.
